Near Death Experince and New Love Discovered
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Kagome fears water, but in the summer she goes with the host club to Ootori water park where an acident happens almost costing Kagome's Life. Will her cursh relaise his feeling or will it be too late for him. Not the best summary but please read


**Near Death Experience and Love Discovered**

Kagome sat on her bed, it was summer vacation and she graduated her first year of High School. She was living with the family that had the last name of Tashio. She had step father named Inutashio, her real mother Hitomi, a first oldest brother Sesshomaru and her second oldest Inuyasha, her a third oldest named Shippo, a sister named Sango who's the same age as her, a young brother Sota and baby sister name Amaya.

After the finally battle Kagome made the wish for Inutashio to come back to life, before that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha adopted her into the family after the two half brothers made truce, they did a blood bond with her making her an Inu Youkai.

When she reappeared in her time with Miroku, Sango and Kilala she discovered that her mother in her absence had married Inutashio a month earlier and was expecting a baby. Kagome was proud to have Inutashio as her father and he was proud to have as a daughter.

Kagome's mother adopted Sango as her daughter while Miroku became the heir for Koga Ookami. Sango was then turned into an inu Youkai with the blood bond with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while Miroku became a wolf demon.

Inutashio had Kagome and Sango go to Ouran High School for their education with Shippo and Inuyasha after Kagome caught up with her studies and Sango learned which was pretty quick with the tutors they hired. Kagome's Grandfather died before he got to see his granddaughter go to the richest school in all of Japan.

Kagome and Sango met the Host Club through Inuyasha who was a host there and they really took a liking her, they became the first girl hostess. They were considered twins in the club because they sometimes acted alike and they were the same age.

Now Kagome sat there bored wondering what she would do for the summer. Miroku took Sango to the Ookami summer house in Argentina, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were with their father learning the ways of the business and her mother was busy taking care of Amaya.

Her phone then became to ring and she answered it.

"Hello Kagome Tashio here" Kagome said and she smiled when she discovered it was her crush Kaoru's voice.

"Hey Kagome we were wondering since your other family members were busy would you want to go with us to the Ootori water park" Kaoru asked. Kagome smiled but inside she was shivering in fear, she was afraid of water.

"Sure can you guys pick me up please" Kagome said and asked.

"Sure we will be there in about 5 to 10 minutes" Kaoru said hanging up. Kagome hung up her phone and went to her closet where are her close were. Kagome while picking her bathing suits thought about when she met the Host Club.

FLASHBACK

The limo was just pulling up in front of her new school, her jaws dropped. Inuyasha and Shippo stepped out then grabbed Sango and Kagome's hands to guild them out of the limo. The boys wore the Ouran boy school uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a blue blazer jacket, a black tie with two purple stripes on it, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Sango and Kagome wore the Ouran girl uniform which was the yellow dress but unlike the other girl dresses they were less puffy and fitted their shoulders, it had a high white color and white cuffs.

"Come on Sango Kagome I want you to meet some of my friends around here and the club I'm in" Inuyasha said ignoring the looks of the girls while the girls ignored the boys stares.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm just going go to class take care of our little sisters for us you know dad will kill us if they get hurt" Shippo said running into the building, the girl now stared at the girls but not with jealous stares but with curiosity.

Inuyasha took the girl up to the third floor where he stopped at a door with a sign that said third music room. Inuyasha walked in gaining the attention of 6 men and one girl.

"Hey guys I'm here but there is two people I want you to meet they are my new family members" Inuyasha said moving aside to see two beautiful women. Kagome had pure midnight black hair that was braided to the left side with a white hair band and ribbon, soft friendly sapphire blue eyes. Sango had raven black hair (Her hair turned a different color when the blood bond happened) braided on the right side with a blue hair band and ribbon both their hair was curled up (Like Haruhi on episode 16), soft while guarded brown eyes with pink lining.

The males in front of them were pretty handsome. One had soft blonde locks, light but almost dark purple eyes, and wearing the same uniform as well Inuyasha. The male next to him had short black hair, had expensive looking glasses, violet eyes and wearing the same uniform. The two males on the other side of the table had ginger color hair, golden eyes wearing the same uniform. The male sitting on top of another male's shoulders had soft blonde locks, big cute brown eyes; he had a male uniform holding a pink bunny. The male holding the other male had black hair, guarded grey eyes that betrayed no emotion, also with the same uniform.

The girl with them had on a boy's uniform, had short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Guys these are my new sisters Kagome and Sango, they are first years both 15" Inuyasha introduced. The twin boys smirked at girls; they were both twins like them.

"Kagome, Sango these are my club members Tamaki-Senpei the leader of the club, Kyoya-senpei the vice president, the twin that are in your class Hikaru and Kaoru, The two males over there on the side are Mori-senpei and Hunny-Senpei and that one is Haruhi also in your classes" Inuyasha said.

"Please to meet you" They both said. Tamaki smile and walked up to them and kissed their hands.

"My what beautiful princesses we have here" Tamaki said and they both raised a brow at him.

"Um was that flirting or an actually complement" Kagome asked and Tamaki's face fell as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"I don't think they fell for you charms boss" They said. Sango looked at her new oldest brother.

"Tell me Inuyasha what kind of club is this" Sango asked. Inuyasha started to sweat as everyone's eyes were on him.

"This is a Host Club" Inuyasha said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome laughed at the memory, but over the year of knowing Kaoru she began to get a crush on him but refused to tell him only Sango knew of her crush.

Kagome dressed in a white bikini with black Hawaiian flowers on it that had a halter top, she put on a pair of light blue shorts and a black tank top. She put on black flip flops that were high on the bottom.

By the time she was done Inuyasha came into her room looking a little bored and she chuckled. Inuyasha looked at her with raised brow at her.

"Where in the world are you going Kagome' Inuyasha asked sitting down on her double waterbed. Kagome smiled and blushed.

"I'm going out with the host club today to the water park we went to last year" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded but was still worried for his sister she couldn't swim cause of her aqua-phobia problem.

"Ok but please be careful I already told Kyoya-senpei that you couldn't swim I'm sure the others don't know so stay near him at all cost" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded then the speaker in her room rang.

"Miss Tashio the Hitachiin twins are here for you" A female said. Kagome nodded and grabbed her towel and phone.

"Well goodbye I shall be home before dinner" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha and he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Kagome ran out of her room and through the mansion to the driveway which there was a black limo waiting for them.

Kagome walked up and knocked on the black window. The door opened up and reveled Kaoru and Hikaru who smiled at her.

"Nice of you to join us Kagome" They said and Kagome nodded and got inside the limo with them following.

"So are we going to have the park to ourselves" Kagome asked as the limo started to drive off. While Kagome was looking out the window, Kaoru wouldn't stop looking at her and he blushed when his brother caught him.

They finally got there to see everyone standing in the front of the water park. Kyoya had on black swimming trunks, Hunny had pink ones with bunnies on it, Mori was in dark blue trunks, Tamaki was in red and Haruhi was in a sky blue swimming suit, her chest has grown over the school year to where she had to use bandages.

"Hey guys" kagome said hugging them all who returned it. They all grown fond of Kagome and Sango to a family bond with them since they joined the host club. They all headed inside the park.

Over the next hour, Kagome sat in the chair farthest from the water, they never knew it besides Kyoya that she had a big fear of water. Kaoru watched her sit there with slight concern everyone else was in the water except her.

"Hey Kaoru what's the matter" Hikaru asked when he noticed his twin out of it. Kaoru blinked and looked to his brother.

"Nothing it's just that for some reason Kagome is the farthest away from the water for some reason" Kaoru said and he looked back at kagome who seemed to not pay to pay attention. Hikaru looked as well and nodded with a frown.

Kagome was looking over the blue water when she spotted something shining in the water her curiosity over riding her fear she went in towards the real rock where the shiny thing was on knowing the danger that was to become.

Near the tad pole a guy was sitting there looking at her then when she basically on the rock he hit it.

The ground started to shake, all the other host got out of the water as it started but Kagome seemed to be dazed by the shiny thing but when the shine dimmed she looked up to see a huge wave coming at her.

"KAGOME" They all yelled as she was hit by the wave and disappeared. All there was left was a lot of blood on the rock and in the water.

Kyoya was immediately on the phone with the police force and her family, Tamaki was freaking out, Kaoru was frozen in shock while Hikaru was trying to get his attention, Hunny was crying while Mori was trying to cheer him up.

Kagome's family showed up minutes later with their own police force as well as the Ootori police force.

They were explaining what happened while the police forces were running into the forest in search of her.

"So what you saying she must of spotted something, her curiosity overriding her fear of water and she went out there, I told her to stick by you" Inuyasha said shocking the other host who went even more pail.

She was afraid of water, they put two on two together and it equaled that if she was afraid of water, she couldn't swim. They then went to search themselves.

By the time it was almost dinner time when the police force finally found Kagome, her bathing suit was tore in places, her body was bloody and bruised everywhere and she was unconscious in her own large pool of blood.

They got a stretcher pout and put her on it and rushed her to the entrance where the host club was and their families.

"Quick get the ambulance, she's losing a lot of blood' a male said passing the host club who were staring at kagome in shock. They rushed her to the hospital and she was unconscious for a whole three days.

Three days later Kagome finally come to. She saw that she was in the hospital and she was in pain.

"Kagome" Kaoru's voice said. Kagome looked to see Kaoru standing there in shock before he rushed over and hugged her.

"Kaoru…how long have been" Kagome asked trailing off as she felt Kaoru shake and tremble.  
"Three days kagome, you had little chances of living but you made it through please don't try to leave me again, I wouldn't stand it if I lost you" Kaoru said.

"I won't leave you Kaoru I promise" kagome said. Kaoru backed up and kissed her lips at the promise and Kagome kissed him back.

"I love you Kagome" Kaoru said.

"I love you too Kaoru" Kagome said

**A/N: And that the end hope you like it please read and review**


End file.
